Dark Revenge
by FlyingTwitter
Summary: Rin Kagamine was a normal school girl, until the day Kamui Gakupo showed up at her highschool. One night Rin makes a huge mistake wile at Gakupo's house that leads to boy blackmailing her with nude photos. Rin has to do what ever Gakupo wants or her pictures will be posted online for all the world to see.


Two things were running though Kagamine Rin's mind in this place of business and school work, doomed to kill us all. One, why was she so nervous on her first day of high school? She knew this day had been coming weeks before and there was no way in hell to avoid it. Two, where the hell was Megurine Luka? She was going to meet Rin at her house this morning so they could walk to school together and there was no sign of her. Convinced the cotton-candy colored girl would never show -some friendship- the tiny blonde girl picked up her right foot and began to walk down the sidewalk towards the school. About half way between her first step she heard a high pitched squeal let out her name.

"RIN!"

Rin turned to find Luka bolting towards her as if running from death its self with a big cheesy smile on her face. Luka ran closer and closer to Rin and showed no signs of stopping, her baby pink hair flying and whipping behind her. Rin quickly jumped out if her line of path and Luka ran right passed her and left the girl standing with her arms wrapped around no one but air.

"Rin! I was going to hug you!"

Luka turned to glare at Rin with a flip of her hair, Rin continued standing laughing out loud in spite of herself.

"Good morning to you too Luka!"

Rin walked to Luka to give the jumpy girl the hug she was searching for. They released from the embrace and began to walk towards the school again. They hadn't seen each other since they got out of school 4 months ago. Luka was always out with her girlfriend, Miku, having a romance novel relationship, while Rin was left to the secluded confines of her house never to leave except for when her parents went to the store. So they had a lot of catching up to do.

"So how was you summer?"Rin asked Luka playfully throwing my arm around her shoulder.

"Well as you might have known I spent a lot of time with Miku," She glanced at Rin with the most proud expression on her face but Rin just rolled her eyes at her.

"We went to the beach in Florida together and had the most mushy vacation together ever, I was so happy." Rin looked into Luka's eyes and she could tell that she was completely dedicated to Miku with all her heart and soul.

"Wow nice," The blonde said taking her hand off Luka's shoulder.

"You get a romantic week in Florida and I get a lovely date with my window both sobbing over where we want to be." Rin made sure to lay on heavy sarcasm.

"Sounds like a die hard romance, Rin I'm so proud you finally found someone."

Luka looked over to her best friend and gave her a big smile. Rin shoved Luka over a little bit making her side step while laughing.

Approaching the school, there were a hurry of many students rushing into the school to get ready for the first day. Across the way Miku spotted Luka and started running toward her. They met and had a long kiss and embrace.

'Gosh, could they be any more obvious?' Rin thought to herself. After their long reunion, Miku finally noticed Rin.

"Hey Rin How are you?" Miku questioned playfully

"Good how about you Miku?" Miku looked over at her girlfriend and smiled at her.

"Well I'm wonderful now." Luka turned to Miku taking her cheek in her hand and kissed her again. Rin felt very awkward standing next to the couple so easily expressing their affection. They were soon stopped by a counselor, taking them both by the shoulders and pulling them apart. She had green hair and a business suit on, a very serious expression was plastered upon her freckled face.

"Come on you two, there is a time and place for everything and this is not that time or place"

She looked into both Luka and Miku's eyes with a glare and turned slowly not breaking her glance until fully turned around. Obviously, to screw with her, Luka and Miku gave each other a big french kiss after the cock-block was gone from view. Placing her hands on the lovey-dovey couples' shoulders, Rin smiled and led them inside the building.

Miku and Luka both shared a locker together for the year and quickly left Rin to go talk by their locker and put their book bags away.

Rin wandered the halls, looking for her locker number 897. She found the locker with the coordinating digits and opened the combination lock with a code of 5-15-0. The blonde took her backpack off of her back and set it on the floor to take her books out and put them in the bottom of the locker. Because she couldn't reach the top shelf, that was where the contents of her backpack always resided. Rin wondered who her locker partner was, had they already been to the locker? It didn't bother her too much she would probably run into them sometime today anyways. She stood up and closed the metal door of her locker with a satisfied huff.

Rin has Drama class first hour with her friend Luka and her brother Len. She met both of them in front of the class room before she followed them inside together.

"Did you guys hear?" Len said, turning to his twin and Luka, a hyper smile playing at his lips. Knowing Len all too much, Rin knew that this was going to be a long year full of Len's gossip.

"No, what exactly was I supposed to hear Len?" the blonde asked Len with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"There is a new guy at our school and rumor has it, he's really hot." Len concluded, squealing in delight.

"Really?" Luka questioned with distaste evident in her voice. She had no interest in guys, her only interest was and is Miku. "Why are you so excited about it anyway?" Luka continued "You have a boyfriend... Want me to tell him how you were drooling over some rumored hottie in first hour?"

"N-no..." Len stuttered out, a blush beginning to take form on his cheeks.

"You sure? I'm sure Kaito would love to know that you have the hots for some new guy." Luka teased.

"You've got some nerve..."

As Luka and and a very agitated Len continued their worthless argument, Rin was lost in a world of her thoughts otherwise known as daydreaming. The blonde couldn't help but wonder who he was. What did he look like? How does he talk? His interests? Maybe she would find out soon, that is if they ever met.


End file.
